


i'm going to keep you safe

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	i'm going to keep you safe

“Don’t worry,”Hunter says, offering his hand,“I’m going to keep you safe.”

May hesitates, then rolls her eyes and accepts his hand as she joins him on the ice.

She lets him show off a little, lets him give her tips - that aren’t half-bad, admittedly - and continue to hold her hand as they circle the rink.

Only when he’s gone to get them some hot chocolate does she take a moment to see if she can still manage those spins her father used to cheer her on during.

She gets a little lost with it, determined to get it right, to awaken decades old muscle memory.

When she finally remembers herself and turns to leave the ice, Hunter is already waiting, eyes twinkling.

He holds one of the mugs out to her.

“So you just weren’t going to mention you could skate circles around me?”he asks.

May shrugs and accepts the hot chocolate. She takes a sip, then smiles.“You’re cute when you think you know what you’re doing.”

“I do know what I’m doing,”he says, stealing one of her marshmallows in retaliation.

She laughs and gives him a peck on the cheek.“Keep telling yourself that.”


End file.
